Many electronic devices provide a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows users to interact with the various functionalities provided by the electronic device. The GUI employs a number of icons displayed on a number of screens. The icons may be program icons that allow a user to select and execute an application or functionality in the electronic device, such as opening a web browser, starting an email application, playing a game or other types of functionality. A user will navigate between different screens using a touch gesture such as a swipe so as to view and select an icon displayed on a different screen.